Inuyasha Discovers
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Inuyasha gets caught in a compromising position, which leads to many more as the hanyou discovers so many naughty new things.
1. You Should Always Lock the Door

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

**Chapter 1 – You Should Always Lock the Door (A Lingerie Catalog Leads to Disaster) *Heartbeat***

She had been gone too long, damn it! He couldn't sleep without her scent and couldn't sit still without her in his sight. He needed her more than he was willing to admit to anyone, even to himself. She could be annoying. She could be irritating. She could be a royal pain in the ass. She could be lots of things, but most of the time the good outweighed the bad. The only part he wished he could get rid of was the part where she made him so fucking horny he was ready to screw a hole in the ground… or even consider Kikyo… and that thought freaked him out quite a bit. He didn't want to fuck a corpse with a fake body and only a part of Kagome's soul. No, Inuyasha wanted to fuck Kagome… She made him want to fuck her… really, really bad.

Never had he been so hard so often in his life before she came into it and it was just getting ridiculous! He knew it was bad when he was hornier than the monk. It was like she knew she had him hard up and she was teasing him on purpose! He had jacked off more times in the last couple of months than he had in the years before he was pinned to that damn tree. To be honest, his hand was getting tired and he was getting tired of his hand. He wanted her hand. He wanted any part of her she was willing to give. Hell, he would have been thrilled to have her help him rub one out with her feet!

'Shit,' he growled in his mind. Just thinking about the situation made him hard again. It was the third time since he woke and it wasn't even midday.

Going to get her was probably a mistake. Not only was she going to get mad at him and sit him until he was sure his balls would rupture but her presence made the perpetual hard-ons worse. One of these days his balls were just gonna shrivel up and his dick was gonna fall off.

She didn't like it when he went off alone either. She always wanted to know where he was going; always worried that he was meeting Kikyo. How stupid was the wench? She knew he had a sensitive nose, even if she didn't know quite the extent and capabilities, and she had to know Kikyo stank. How could she not? The hanyou fought a shudder at the thought. The last time they had hugged it took more than a week of carrying Kagome around on his back and wrapping her in his haori at night to cover the disgusting stench with his favorite sweet scent.

One of these days she was going to catch him. He knew it, but knowing and whacking off anyway vs. not doing it at all were two very different things. He couldn't stop. If he didn't take care of it he would end up popping in his pants the next time she bent over a little too far, and Shippo would never let him hear the end of it. If she caught him she would be disgusted, and probably wouldn't touch his hands again. He would drop dead if she didn't let him carry her anymore. His chances to touch her were few and far between, and he cherished every single one of them.

When he carried her on his back, he held her thighs higher than was really necessary but she didn't seem to notice. Her hot pussy was pressed into the small of his back, making running with a stiffy very difficult. Practice makes perfect, however, and he'd had a **lot** of practice! Her arms wrapped around his neck and he could sometimes feel her breath against his ears. It was the closest he ever got to screwing her brains out and it wasn't even in the same neighborhood! Fuck, it wasn't on the same continent!

He was pathetic and he knew it but he couldn't keep himself from going to get her, or at least going to see her. He couldn't survive another day without her. God he wished she would just **fuck** him or **kill** him!

Inuyasha sat high in the branches of the god tree and peeked in her window. She wasn't there. He thought that she didn't have that 'school' thing today but maybe he was wrong. If she did have school she wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. Deciding to take advantage of her absence, the hanyou slid open the unlocked window and climbed inside. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled as he breathed deeply. Her scent surrounded him and while it made him feel so much better and less stressed, it also made his already annoying erection pulse even stronger than his sword when it had something to say. He could literally hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears, matching beat for beat with the uncomfortable pulsing of his cock. He groaned in pain and sat on the edge of her bed, looking to the floor when he noticed something slide off the bed and make a thunk noise as it hit the floor. His eyes widened at the sight. There, lying on the floor at his feet, was a thin book that looked similar to what she'd called a 'magazine'. Beautiful women smiled up at him in nothing but little scraps of fabric.

He was familiar with that style. Of course he got sat for it when Kagome caught him digging through her drawers and holding the brightly colored items to his nose one by one, but that wasn't enough to keep him from doing it again. She called the bottoms 'panties' and the tops 'bras', but all he really cared to know was that they covered the parts of her he absolutely ached to touch and even when she washed them, his nose could still detect her scent. It took him a while but he'd eventually figured out where she put panties she hadn't washed yet, and he snagged a pair for his own purposes. They smelled delicious and he'd been quite disappointed when he couldn't get a good idea of just how she tasted from them. He'd licked them, sucked on them, and even stuffed them entirely into his mouth until he almost choked, but it just didn't work.

He picked up the magazine and slowly looked through it. Sure, the women in the pictures were beautiful, but they weren't what he wanted. His very active imagination allowed him to see Kagome in all the skimpy little things inside and, before he knew it, he was rubbing his painful erection through the front of his pants. He glanced around nervously before deciding he had time and pulled them down just enough to set it free. He gripped his cock tightly and groaned. Inuyasha picked an especially tempting set and pictured Kagome in nothing but that, his hand moving slowly at first, letting his mind supply a fresh fantasy.

_She stood before him in nothing but a red bra and panty set that barely covered anything and slowly walked closer. When she reached him she straddled his hips where he sat, her hand sliding between their bodies to trail her fingers teasingly over this throbbing cock, causing him to whimper. He begged her to continue, needing to feel more of her. Her hand__slipped inside his hakama and wrapped around him, gently stroking him while his hands traced her curves. Finding her breasts, he flicked his claws lightly over hard nipples, making her moan and arch into him. He slipped a single sharp tip under the strap between her breasts and sliced it, baring her beautiful, soft mounds. His lips wrapped around a nipple and he suckled like a newborn pup while she made the most arousing sounds, her hand never ceasing its movement. She tightened her grip and moved faster, causing a soft whine escaped him. It just felt __**so good**__ when she touched him and he would never get enough of touching her. _

The hanyou was so lost in his fantasy that his powerful ears failed to warn him about the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He also didn't notice when they stopped outside the closed door. He missed it completely when the door opened slowly with a soft creak. He was enjoying himself too much for anything else in the world around him to register. He would glance at the picture he had chosen, then close his eyes so he could see her as she stroked him to the edge of completion. He was so, so close.

"Gods, yes, Kagome… don't stop," he moaned.

"Don't stop what?" her voice asked him.

"Don't stop… so close…" His back arched and he grunted while his hips bucked into his hand. His eyes opened and he almost died. He actually wished he had been lucky enough to die. It was too late to stop and he saw everything happening in slow motion. Kagome was standing right in front of him with the oddest look on her face, her eyes locked on his hand and the dick it was wrapped around. Hot white cum spurted from the tip, leaving a trail on his pant leg. If that had been all he might have been able to survive, but it wasn't. He managed to get cum on her skirt.

Not only did he get caught jacking off in her room, on her bed, to her lingerie catalog, while calling her name… like whipped cream with a cherry on top, he came on her, too.


	2. It's Not as Bad as You'd Think

Chapter 2 – It's Not as Bad as You'd Think (Little Red Panties Taste Delightful) *Sparkle*

When Kagome heard the strange whimpering coming from her room, she was confused. When she opened her door and looked inside, at first she couldn't tell what he was doing. She caught on pretty quickly when she saw the rhythm of his hand at his groin, and now she stood in front of her hanyou friend, looking from the cum on her skirt and his pants to his extremely pale face and back again.

"What… the hell… were you thinking?" she yelled. His ears flattened to his skull and she smirked. She'd never seen him so embarrassed and she'd expected him to just take off, jump out the window, and down the well before she got the chance to stop him with 'the word'. Instead, he appeared to be frozen in place and she was going to make the best of it.

She reached down with her index finger extended and wiped a small amount of the thick fluid off her skirt. She moved her hand painfully slowly, knowing his eyes were locked on it, and brought it to her mouth. She slid her tongue past her lips suggestively and licked her finger clean, hearing his panting breath stopped completely.

"Clean it up," she ordered, pointing to her skirt, and his eyes just about popped out of his head. When he lifted a shaking hand towards her, she clicked her tongue. "No, not like that." He gave her a confused look and she reached out to gently but firmly grasp one of his ears. She gave a soft tug and he allowed her to move his head. As she pulled him he slipped off the bed to his knees at her feet and soon found himself nearly eye to eye with what was left of his cum on her skirt. "Now, clean it up."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what she wanted, but when she tugged at his ear a little harder he decided he'd better figure it out before she decided to rip his ear clean off. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He couldn't believe his bad luck. His mind raced as he searched for possibilities, finding only one that made sense. Did she really want him to… Another tug at his ear and he gave in, sticking out his tongue and slowly licking her skirt clean while she watched him with a devious sparkle in her eyes. It didn't taste as bad as he expected, but it was something he never would have done under other circumstances. Right now though, he was willing to do anything to keep her from turning her back on him, no matter what she wanted.

"Stand up," she said softly, finally letting go of his ear. He pulled himself to his feet in front of her, his still semi-erect cock out and bobbing with his movement. He couldn't move when her hand slid down his chest, her palm brushing against his overheated, sensitive skin of his lower abdomen before reaching the trail of white easily visible on his red hakama. She wiped it off, collecting it on her finger. She moved around him, sat on the edge of her bed, and spread her legs, her skirt riding up so he could see her upper thighs. He watched her like a deer caught in headlights as she spread his cum along her leg, starting at her knee and leading all the way up her inner thigh to her panties. The irony nearly killed him. She was wearing the same red ones he'd been fantasizing about. "Clean it up," she repeated.

"Kagome?" he asked, confused as hell. Was she telling him to… did she want him to lick…? His head almost exploded and in an instant he was hard as a rock again.

"Do it, Inuyasha. It's your mess. Now clean it up."

The heat in her eyes had him on his knees in a second. He didn't care what it was. She could have spread bird shit up her leg and he would have been more than happily lick if off. Again his tongue slipped out, this time dragging slowly over her skin. Even with his cum mixed in, she tasted amazing. His eyes fell closed in pleasure as he moved closer and closer to the promised land.

Kagome moaned softly as she watched him, wondering just how far she could get him to go. He obviously wanted her. Quite a lot considering what she had just caught him doing and what he was doing at that moment. If he was willing to do this she wondered what else she could get him to do. She saw his golden orbs peek open and she held his gaze until his eyes rolled back in his head, all the while the possibilities danced in her mind.

Inuyasha's brain nearly overheated as he realized that she was aroused. Gods, she was turned on and she was turned on by him! He was so close to her pussy. So close he could almost taste it. He reached the end of the trail and wondered if she would stop him. He paused in contemplation. He didn't want to go too far and anger her, but her didn't want to stop either, especially if she wanted him to go on.

Kagome's hand slipped down between her legs. "I think you missed a bit… right here." She trailed one finger along her folds through her panties and he licked his lips, his mouth watering to the point that he was almost drooling. Inuyasha leaned in and slid his tongue along the fabric covering the place he was dying to go, and where, by the scent of it, no man had gone before. She moaned again and her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer. He retraced his path again, pushing a little harder this time, making sure she could feel it. Maybe if he was good enough she'd let him really get a taste.

The front door slammed downstairs and they both jumped. Inuyasha sat back on his heels and listened carefully before looking into questioning blue eyes. "It's Souta," he whispered. "Gods, Kagome," he searched for words, finding none. His vocabulary had flown the coop, leaving him nothing but a stammering idiot.

Kagome thought for a moment before deciding. "Lock the door."

His golden eyes widened in surprise. Did that mean she was going to let him… ? Just the thought made his knees shake as he stood up and crossed the room. He turned the lock and turned around to find her sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed just looking at him. He followed her eye line, only then realizing his cock was still hanging out of his pants, though hanging wasn't even close to the right word. It was more like it was pointing at the ceiling. His first thought was to hide it; to turn around and stick it in his pants like nothing happened at all, but the way she was looking at him killed that thought.

"Come here."

He tried to move slowly so he didn't look desperate, but he couldn't stop himself from almost leaping across the room to her bedside.

"Was that the first time you've done that in here?" Kagome knew the answer to her question without him saying a word. He looked at the floor with the guiltiest expression she had ever seen. "So you've done it before. Why here? Why in my bedroom?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes relaying his fears. If he told her the truth would she be disgusted? Would she send him away or hate him? "Your scent," he finally replied, focusing on the floor, unable to watch her reaction to his whispered admission.

"I thought you hated my scent."

His eyes snapped to hers in shock. "Where the hell did you get…"

"You told me."

It took a moment for him to remember it, but when he did he wished he'd never said it. He had been trying to hide his feelings back then and if she still believed him, it was no wonder she didn't know what she did to him, or how badly he wanted her. "I lied."

"Prove it," she said with a smirk. "Show me." When he gave her a confused look, she clarified. "I only caught the final act. I wanna see the whole show."


	3. Two Hands are Better than One

Chapter 3 – Two Hands Are Better Than One (And Lotion Couldn't Hurt) *gasp*

Inuyasha stood there, looking at her like she had lost her mind. Why in the hell would she want to see that? How could she expect him to do it? He didn't think he could, not with her watching him! It was something private, something you did alone in the dark, in the dead of night, not something you did in front of the girl you were fantasizing about! Of course if he had remembered that then maybe he wouldn't have been stupid enough to jerk off in her room when he didn't even know for sure if she was home or not. Still though, he couldn't. It was just… weird.

Yes, having her right there looking at him was incredibly arousing, but the idea of touching himself while she watched was almost enough to cause rapid deflation. Almost. He couldn't help but wonder why she wanted him to jerk off in front of her in the first place. She couldn't possibly find it attractive, which only left potentially cruel reasons.

"I can't," he said hesitantly, still afraid of what she might say or do, even though she was asking him to do it again.

"Why not? You didn't seem to have a problem doing it a little while ago, and you're obviously," her eyes moved purposely to his erection, "turned on."

"Why the hell do you want me to anyway?" he snapped at her, his anxiety getting the best of him. "What, you wanna laugh at me? You've got enough reasons! You want to embarrass me? You've already done it!"

Kagome frowned. "Why would you think I would laugh at you? I… I'm not sure why I want to see, but I do. I **really** do. Please?" She held out a hand to him and he reluctantly took it, letting her pull him onto the bed.

His cock throbbed painfully. It was on her side, the traitor. Having her so close, looking at him like she was, wanting to see something so sexual, was getting to him. It was hard to say no to her to begin with. He knew he would give in eventually so he might as well cave now and give her what she wanted. He rearranged himself on her bed so he was leaned back against the wall, semi-reclined and she smiled, knowing she was getting her way.

He hesitantly reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, keeping his eyes on her face all the while as she watched him. He stroked himself slowly, enthralled by her expression. Her eyes never left his moving hand and she had a heat in her gaze that he'd ever seen before. The scent of her arousal returned with a vengeance and he groaned. She smelled so good. It made his cock throb in his hand and his grip tightened. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to tackle her. He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt her hand on his.

"You like it slow then?" she asked him, her hand resting on his, perfectly still because he'd stopped moving in shock at her touch.

Inuyasha looked at her in awe and confusion. "Not always," he answered in a distracted tone. What in the hell was she up to? First, she wanted to watch and now she was almost helping him! She was more than welcome to take over. He wouldn't mind a bit.

"Can I try something?" He nodded dumbly. She could do whatever she wanted to him. He wanted to whine when her hand left his but he held it in and watched as she opened a drawer in her bedside table. She returned with a small bottle and flipped the top open before squirting something into her palm. She rubbed her hands together for a moment before her attention returned to him. "Move your hand," she whispered nervously and he wanted to smile. He wasn't the only one feeling awkward and he was more than thrilled that she seemed to be planning on helping him like he'd hoped.

The urge to smile disappeared when her hand replaced his. Whatever she had squirted on her palm made her strokes slick and smooth. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. "What is that stuff?" he asked between stifled moans.

"Lotion. Show me, Inuyasha. Show me what you like and don't hold back. I wanna hear you."

His hand covered hers without a second's hesitation and he guided her movements. "A little tighter." Her hand tightened and he groaned in pleasure. It was incredibly arousing, having her touching him like she was, seeing that she was enjoying it just as much as he did. Her hand felt so much better than his ever had. "Do I get to watch you then?" He smirked when she shot him a look.

"If you're a good boy, I'll think about it," Kagome teased.

"Oh, I'll be a good boy. I think I'd rather try the hands on approach, or hands free, though." His smirk widened when she blushed. "Do you have any idea how good you smell when you're turned on? Gods, Kagome, I wanna taste you so bad."

He watched a smirk of her own develop on her face and wondered just what she was up to. His eyes and focus returned to her hand on his cock, and the mind-blowing sensations she was causing. He was getting close and he wondered if she would finish him or leave him hanging, desperate and frustrated. He was really hoping for the first, but the latter seemed more likely. Either that or maybe she would make him finish himself.

"Inuyasha," she said sensually. She held out the hand not wrapped tightly around him, one finger extended. His nose twitched and he leaned forward a little. He decided to take the easy way and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand to his mouth. He looked at her in question and she nodded, her eyes twinkling. Her other hand still firmly, rhythmically stroked him. His tongue slipped out and licked the tip of her finger before pulling the whole thing into his mouth. The taste of her exploded on his tongue and he exploded in her hand.

Slowly he turned his eyes to her, expecting to see anger or disgust. He had managed to cum on her **again**! He hadn't meant to. He was going to warn her, give her the chance to stop, but it just happened too fast. Instead, he found amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I take it that means you liked it?" she asked in the most interesting tone.

"Definitely. Give me more, Kagome. Let me taste you." He was feeling a lot more confident now. She hadn't pushed him away yet and if she were going to, she surely would have done it by now. He watched as she licked his seed from the back of her hand in a rather catlike manner and it was almost enough to make him cum again. It was a beautiful sight; that was for sure.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I've never… I don't know if…" she stuttered nervously. She had thoroughly enjoyed watching the pleasure on his face as he came but she didn't know if she was ready to let him see the same. Sure, she had fantasized about having his face between her legs before, wondering if he would be good with his tongue, but to actually let him do it?

"Let me have more, Kagome. I promise I'll make it worth it."


	4. Her Body is a Buffet and He Was Starving

Chapter 4 – Her Body is a Buffet and He Was Starving (Sometimes a Tongue is All You Need) *teardrop*

Kagome shuddered at the promise in his voice and the words he used. She slowly looked into his eyes.

"Come here," he ordered softly, tugging gently at the hand he still held. She moved to her knees and found herself being dragged towards him until she was straddling his hips, nothing but her red panties between her overheated, tingling core and his still hard, throbbing erection. His hands slid up her legs under her skirt until he slipped clawed fingertips under her panties to cup her ass. He moved her slightly, pressing her closer to him, and they both moaned. He used his grip to encourage her to grind against him and soon she was doing it on her own.

His hands then moved up her back into her hair, using the messy black locks to bring her lips to his. He kissed her gently at first but it grew more needy and passionate as his tongue came out to taste her sweet pink lips. His eyes rolled back in his head when her tongue met his. She tasted amazing and, when she pulled back her tongue to allow him to explore her mouth, he could have died. Nothing, not even ramen, was so utterly delicious.

She whimpered as she ground her barely covered core against his persistent erection, the friction nowhere near what she wanted and needed.

"Kagome," he said softly. "If you let me taste you, I'll make you cum so hard you'll beg me to do it again."

Her eyes shot to his, confused by the confidence in his tone when not moments ago he had been acting like a frightened, little mouse. "Inuyasha?"

"I've never wanted anything so much in my entire life as I want to bury my tongue inside you right now."

"Really?"

"Fuck yes! Now are you gonna let me or aren't you?" He watched as she appeared to be considering it and he lifted his hips slightly, pressing harder against her heat. When she shuddered he knew he'd won. She nodded slowly and he leaned up to kiss her once more before helping her lay back on the bed. He knelt over her and kissed her softly again while using his knee to gently spread her legs. "Can I…?" he asked while brushing a fingertip over a nipple through her shirt.

"I guess," she said hesitantly. She watched for a moment as he struggled with the buttons on her shirt before helping him, laying her blouse open so he could see the bra that matched the panties. He leaned down again and kissed her shoulder, moving at a crawl so she wouldn't tense up and stop him. He let his tongue taste her skin and moaned. It seemed like every part of her tasted slightly different, but each was incredible in its own right. He nibbled a nipple carefully through the red silk as his hands slid down her sides. He moved lower, kissing and tasting her skin all over before he finally reached his goal, the place he had been so close to earlier, separated by nothing but a thin layer of cloth that he was now allowed to remove.

"Don't cut them," she whispered and Inuyasha complied, flipping up her skirt before hooking his fingers under the sides of her panties and then he peeled them down slowly, teasing them both, drawing it out to make it all the more pleasurable when he finally got there. She bent her knees one at a time to help him and giggled when he brought the now empty panties to his nose and breathed deeply. "Why do that when the real thing's right here waiting?"

The hanyou smirked and tossed the little red scrap over his shoulder before making himself comfortable between her legs. He kissed up her inner thigh and then ran his nose through her black curls, taking in the scent that now surrounded him. He kissed her folds softly, his breath tickling her. When she started to laugh and squirm, his hands firmly grabbed her hips and Inuyasha licked between her folds, trying to taste all of her at once.

Her laughter stopped immediately and was replaced with a sound of surprised pleasure. She had never imagined it could feel quite like it did. When he purred while his tongue lapped across her clit, she almost screamed at the intensity of the new sensations. Her hands tangled in his hair and she held on tight, afraid he would pull away too soon.

Inuyasha was in heaven. She tasted amazing and the sounds she was making for him were like music to his furry ears. As much as he was enjoying it, he was concentrating on her reaction more. He listened to every little breath and moan, remembering what she really liked so he could be sure to do it again. He was determined to absolutely blow her mind so that she would want his head between her thighs all the time. If someone would have told him that morning that his annoyingly constant erections and need to masturbate would lead to getting caught, being helped, and then this… he would have told them they were crazy. This had to be the best day of his life ten times over!

His tongue flicked at her clit and she arched; slid over her opening and she moaned. When it slipped inside her, she whispered his name like a mantra. He sucked her oversensitive clit and brushed it with a fang, causing her to scream. He was treated to a rush of her sweet tasting nectar that he drank in like a dehydrated man at an oasis. He continued with light gentle touches, every now and then using a bit more pressure to make her gasp or groan. He watched her with loving golden eyes as she finally caught her breath and stopped shaking. Inuyasha gave the length of her folds one last long lick before he licked his lips, and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He crawled up her body and looked into her amazed, blue orbs.

"Good?" he asked with insecurity in his voice.

"Better than good," was her breathy reply before she pulled him down to kiss her. When their lips parted he lay carefully over her, his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. Her hands moved through his long, tangled, silvery-white hair and gently rubbed his ears. Kagome couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she'd done to him and she was even more shocked at what she had let him do to her, let alone take in the incredible pleasure of it. What was even better, though, was that he was lying there with her, letting her touch his hair and ears. After what they had just shared, the intimacy of their cuddling was overwhelming and soon she was crying softly.

Inuyasha's nose twitched and he looked up at her face, absolutely terrified when he saw the teardrops running down her cheeks. What had he done? Had he hurt her? Did she regret it? Why in the hell was she crying when all he'd been able to do was smile like an idiot?! "Kagome?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha."

"Then why are you crying, wench?" he whispered, brushing the tears from her cheeks with the side of his palm. The tenderness in his voice and touch were too much and a heart-wrenching sob escaped her. "What did I do? Tell me what I did wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Just please, don't cry. Please! Do you… do you want me to leave?"

Kagome buried her hands in his hair and held tight. "No, don't go!"

"Then tell me why you're crying," he demanded, frustration in his voice.

She looked into his eyes and felt guilty for making him worry. "I don't… I don't really know why I'm crying, okay?"

His eyes softened and he licked the trails of tears from her cheeks. "You scared me, Kagome. I thought…"

"Stop thinking and just hold me." Inuyasha smirked and did as she asked, enjoying every second of it, too.


	5. Even the Most Beautiful Garden Needs

Chapter 5 – Even the Most Beautiful Garden Needs Care (Walking the Razor's Edge Can Be Dangerous) *splish*

They had been in his time for almost a week and Inuyasha was beyond frustrated. He had finally gotten a taste of her and it totally changed the dynamics of their relationship, or at least he thought it had. Kagome had been acting as if nothing happened, like they hadn't shared an amazing afternoon, like he hadn't buried his tongue inside her and made her scream. Was she embarrassed by him? Did she not want anyone to know what happened between them? Was she pretending it never happened because she **wished** it had never happened?

At first, he'd been confused, then aroused, and which turned into worry. He was so sure, too, that she really cared about him, and that it didn't matter to her that he was just a worthless, disgusting, abomination of a hanyou. But maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe she realized that she could do so much better than him. He became angry, followed rather quickly by horny and then depressed. For a while he considered the possibility that he could convince her to be with him again, to be his. He had been hopeful and optimistic, though, those two were the shortest lived emotions of them all. He had finally returned to depressed with a sprinkle of angry and resentful, and that was where he was stuck.

Inuyasha frowned. The wench was going to take a bath **again**! What the hell was she thinking, leaving the safety of the group and not even taking Sango with her?! The hanyou sat in his tree, glaring angrily at her back until she disappeared in the distance. He was tired of wondering what the hell was going on with her and, after a few minutes of debating between his desire to confront her over his desire not to get sat, he decided that it was worth the risk. He couldn't just sit around and be quiet anymore. He looked down at the rest of his small pack and then slipped away silently, taking the long way around so that no one would guess where he was really going.

He paused when he reached the edge of the clearing, his brows furrowing in confusion, before he dropped to the ground behind her. He didn't care if he startled her with his dramatic and sudden entrance. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded gruffly.

Kagome's entire body jerked in surprise when she suddenly heard his voice behind her. "Shit," she hissed quietly, a grimace of pain on her face.

Inuyasha frowned at her odd response but forgot about it in an instant when he smelled her blood. In seconds he had picked her entirely naked form up and set her on a large rock, following his nose to her injury.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! You scared me! What the hell are you…? Hey! Stop!" Kagome growled, trying to push his head away and close her legs, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red.

"What were you doing? How'd you cut yourself there?" he asked more gently, his hands holding onto her knees and his eyes never leaving her wound.

"It's none of your business what I was doing. I wouldn't be bleeding if it weren't for you! Now let me go!"

"Damn it, Wench! Stop it! Now tell me how you cut yourself!"

"**It's none of your business!** You startled me!" She questioned him, confused. "Why this time? I went off alone for a bath five other times and you didn't follow me. Why does it have to be when I'm actually doing something?"

Inuyasha frowned again, confused as to what she meant. Had she been waiting for him to come to her all the times she had taken forever at the springs? Did that mean she didn't regret their time together? The scent of her blood was too distracting and she had finally stopped fighting to get away from him. The hanyou leaned down and ran his tongue hesitantly across the bleeding cut. She didn't push him away and he smirked from his place between her legs. Her breathing sped up until she was nearly panting and the scent of her arousal circled his head. Once she'd been cleaned of all blood, he studied the area, noticing that it didn't look quite the same as it had nearly a week ago.

"Kagome, what were you doing?"

The miko blushed darker and turned to look into the tree line, trying, and failing, to ignore the fact that she had a hanyou's head between her legs. "I was shaving, okay?"

"You were cutting off your hair?" he asked curiously while running his fingers through soft black curls. "Why?"

"It looks better trimmed. Some girls in my time shave it off completely."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped up to look at her, the speed of his movement causing Kagome to look down at him. "No."

"No?"

"No," he replied with authority in his voice. "I like it. You can't cut it off."

"You do realize that it's my body and I'll do whatever I want," Kagome said teasingly, relieved that he was still interested in her. She had been trying to get him to meet her at the spring every single day since their return and she had begun to think he was trying to pretend that nothing had happened between them. "Besides, now it's all lopsided. I can't leave it like that."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Stay still, wench. I'll even it out for ya." Kagome looked down at him in shock but didn't move; surprised to feel his claws finish the job she had started. When he was satisfied, he picked her up again and carried her to the edge of the spring, helping her slide into the water. "You were waiting for me all the times you went for a bath?" She nodded. "I thought you regretted it."

"No, I could never regret it. I thought you were pretending it never happened."

"Damn it! From now on you have to tell me what you want. I've been making myself crazy over this!" Inuyasha growled, frustrated with himself. He could have had her the whole time instead of sitting around like an idiot.

Kagome laughed and jumped up out of the water, grabbing his sleeve to make him lose his balance. He fell head first into the water fully clothed with a splash.

When he came up sputtering for air, his eyes narrowed on her dangerously and she squealed before trying to get away. Instead of gaining her freedom, she found herself easily caught by the much faster hanyou. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her back to his chest, and he leaned in to let his lips brush her ear as he spoke. "If you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was ask. Now my clothes are soaked!"

"Aww. Well, I guess you'll just have to take them off and let them dry."

"Sneaky wench." He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before releasing her to hop out of the steaming water. She watched hungrily as he slowly peeled off the clingy wet fabric, wringing it out and hanging it from branches before heading back to the water. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. What could we do to pass the time?" he asked playfully with a smirk.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."


	6. Bath Time Can Be Fun

Chapter 6 - Bath Time Can Be Fun (The Hanyou Can Hold His Breath) *star*

Inuyasha had just begun to lower his body into the hot spring once more when Kagome stopped him.

"No, don't get in," she said rather urgently, and the hanyou looked at her in confusion. She was the one who had just pulled him in, clothes and all. Had she changed her mind already? Did she not want him to join her?

"Kag... Kagome?"

"Mmm," Kagome hummed. "Just stand there for a minute. I'm enjoying the view."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in confusion. "It ain't like you haven't seen it before, wench. Hell, you even plucked thorns out of my ass!"

"Yeah, but that was mostly while tending to your wounds, and never all of you at once. Turn around for me?"

The hanyou gave her a funny look, but did as she asked, doing a complete one-eighty.

"No, slower."

He obliged her, his ego swelling somewhat at the knowledge that she was clearly enjoying looking at his body.

"How are you so tan? I mean, I get the arms and chest. You run around shirtless often enough, but the legs and... everything else. Are you sneaking off, and sunbathing so you don't have any tan lines?"

"Why would I care about tan lines? I don't know. Must be the demon blood," he answered while looking over his own body. He had never really noticed before how all his skin had the same golden hue.

"Lucky. I have tan lines all over."

"Can I get in yet, wench?" he asked, slightly annoyed. There she was, completely naked, and he couldn't touch her!

"One more turn," she said with a smile, fully enjoying admiring his ass. "Yeah, okay, you can get in," Kagome continued with a pout.

Inuyasha slid into the water, and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. "You're beautiful, tan lines, and all. I like 'em. Makes it nice and clear, the parts of you no one gets to see, but me."

Kagome laughed. "Seeing as you're not making a big deal about looking at me completely naked, that means this isn't the first time, huh?"

The hanyou blushed, and ducked his head slightly. "No. But it was entirely Miroku's fault!"

"Maybe the first time. So, you've been peeping on Sango and I?"

"I don't even see Sango when you're there." His hands caught her ass, and he lifted her upper body out of the water so he could nip at the swell of her breast. "This body's the only one I'm interested in."

It was Kagome's turn to blush, but her embarrassment was quickly overrun by the pleasure of his lips, teeth, and tongue paying homage to her breasts. She moaned softly, and then squealed in surprise as he lifted her even higher, burying his nose between her legs.

Inuyasha breathed the scent of her arousal in deeply before parting her slick folds with his tongue. He continued for several minutes, just light, teasing touches, until he felt her shiver. Guilt flooded through him, and he immediately lowered her body back into the warm water. "Sorry, Kagome. I didn't think about you getting cold."

"It was worth it," she said with a smile. The miko pulled away from her hanyou, allowing her body to float just under the surface, only the tips of her breasts peeking out of the water.

Her position gave Inuyasha an idea, and he disappeared, quickly finding his way between her thighs once more. Head completely submerged, the hanyou returned to his previous, pleasurable task, this time intent on making her cry out in orgasm instead of just teasing. He found it slightly disappointing that the water diluted her sweet flavor, but he had been missing her body for nearly a week, craving the taste of her, so he would take what he could get, and enjoy it immensely.

Kagome looked down, slowly becoming concerned that Inuyasha had yet to come up for air, but as she approached her peak, she forgot all about his lack of oxygen. If she thought he was good the last time, this time was ten times better, as he remembered all that he learned. He hit the spots that made her see stars; alternating suckling her clit with burrowing his tongue into her tight passage as far as it would go. He could reach rather impressive depths with his long, dog-like tongue, and he brought the miko to orgasm after orgasm until finally she pushed his head away, unable to take any more.

Inuyasha broke the surface, licking his lips, with a pleased expression on his face, only to be swatted by an irritated Kagome.

"What the hell were you thinking? I thought you were going to drown!"

"Would have been worth it," he said with a fanged smirk, pulling her into his arms once more. When she only glared at him, he sighed. "It's not like you were holding me under. If I needed to breathe, I would have."

"I was still worried."

"Not worried enough to make me stop, I noticed."

"Oh, just shut up," Kagome said with frustration as she reached out, and grabbed his hard cock. All thoughts of continuing their conversation fled the hanyou's mind, and it was the miko's turn to smirk as he moaned. She stroked him slowly at first before speeding up, tightening her grip as she went. Watching his facial expressions was enthralling. Holding his dick in her hand made her feel powerful. He was fully focused on her, responding to each little change in her movements, and he wouldn't cum until she allowed it.

Her free hand found his balls, and he jumped in surprise. She had never touched him there before, and if she hadn't had his full attention before, she sure as hell did now. Her stroking never slowed as her other hand explored the unfamiliar area. She first rolled one testicle, and then the other, between her fingers, before cupping his sack. Her hand tightened slightly, and he whimpered.

Kagome quickly studied his face, afraid she hurt him. Instead, she saw nothing but pleasure. Curious, she repeated the action, squeezing just a little harder. He let out a keening whine, and the miko felt as his balls drew up towards his body. Moments later, he gave a shuddering moan, riding out a powerful orgasm. She continued to slowly stroke him, her hand loosening on his softening cock, releasing his balls to caress his chest.

It took at least a full minute for Inuyasha to catch his breath, and regain his composure, but once he did, he pulled Kagome in for a passionate kiss. "Fuck, Kagome. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked curiously.

"That was... incredible! How did you know to squeeze like that?"

Kagome smirked. "Things are different in my time, Inuyasha. Just because I've never actually done something before doesn't mean I don't know things."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked in confusion.

"You'll see," she said with a devious smile. "You'll see."


	7. A Wolf in their Midst

Chapter 7 - A Wolf in their Midst (Competition Makes Inuyasha Angry) *dramatic entrance*

Sneaking off for some playtime wasn't as easy as they had anticipated. Between Shippo being rather clingy, and Miroku being far too nosy for his own good, they hadn't had a successful encounter since the spring, and that had been days ago! Inuyasha was sure his balls would explode if he didn't get some relief, and ever since Kagome first touched him, touching himself just wasn't the same. He needed her, and every time an attempt to get her alone failed, he grew more and more cranky.

Kagome wasn't in the best of moods, either. She missed his hands on her body, his breath on her skin, but most importantly, she missed his incredibly talented tongue. With no previous sexual experience, she hadn't know what she was missing, but now... Now she wanted it, **needed** it, and she was so frustrated she was close to screaming. She had been devising a plan since she awoke that morning, hot and bothered, thanks to a rather adult-rated dream, and she was just about to put it into action when a familiar, tingling sensation began at the edge of her senses, approaching quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled, confirming what Kagome had already known. Kouga was coming. The hanyou actually wasn't as upset as he usually would have been when sensing the wolf's approach. He was beyond frustrated, and if he couldn't take care of it the way he really wanted to, beating the hell out of his rival, a rival he had already clearly defeated considering Kouga had never wormed his way between Kagome's thighs, was going to do him a world of good.

The wolf blew into the area just as dramatically as always, sending up a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed Kouga standing awfully close to Kagome, both of her hands held in his. He lifted them to kiss her knuckles sweetly, and grinned at her.

"How's my woman? Looking as beautiful as always," he said in a flirty tone.

"She ain't your damn woman, you flea-bag, and get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha snarled, eager to get to the fighting part of this encounter. He had never liked seeing Kouga pawing at Kagome, but now that he truly considered her his, it was worse. He no longer wanted to battle the wolf simply to blow off steam. He wanted to disembowel the cretin for even thinking about touching his miko.

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome scolded, shooting him a glare that sent ice water through his veins. He couldn't understand why she would defend a jerk that never seemed to understand the meaning of the word 'no'. Had she changed her mind about them? Now that she had experienced what he could do for her, did she want to give Kouga a chance to outdo him? Did she wonder if the full demon would be better at making her scream? He didn't like that thought at all, and Inuyasha grew angrier.

"Yeah, you mutt, be nice," Kouga said with a victorious smirk before returning his attention to the miko, turning his back on the hanyou dismissively. "So, has he been treating you well? Taking care of you?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course he has. Inuyasha always takes good care of me," she responded, her tone slightly off. Inuyasha noticed instantly, but Kouga seemed to miss it. "How have you been? And Ginta and Hakaku?"

Inuyasha bristled at her questions. Why did she care? Why was she encouraging him? And why the hell was he still touching her?!

"The boys are great. Me on the other hand..." The wolf trailed off for a moment, waiting for Kagome to look concerned, which, of course, she did. "I'd be a hell of a lot better if you were with me. You finally ready to be my mate?" When she didn't answer right away, both Kouga and Inuyasha made assumptions about what her response would be. The hanyou didn't like this a bit, while Kouga grew excited, both mentally and physically, and pulled her body closer to his. "You are, aren't you? Gods, Kagome, I can't wait to get my hands on you."

Inuyasha snarled as he sensed Kouga's arousal, and started to approach, only to be waved off by Kagome. She didn't even bother to look away from the wolf as she did so, sending a wave of pain through his heart. Why wasn't she pushing him away?

Kagome's smile turned into a smirk, sensing just how upset Inuyasha was becoming. This plan was even better than the one she had been working on. "Oh, Kouga, no. No, I'm not ready yet. We still have jewel shards to find, so I have to stay here."

The hanyou's eyes widened. She didn't flat out tell him no! In the past, she had always told Kouga that she wasn't his woman, that she would never be his woman, but now... She basically told him yes! Yes, just not quite yet. What the hell was that?

Kouga looked disappointed, but he smiled nonetheless. "Alright, Kagome. I can wait. Just... Just be careful, okay? I don't trust that half-breed."

The miko shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Kouga. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha's shock and anger grew. Not only was she not telling Kouga no, but she also hadn't bothered to set him straight about how he protected her, that she trusted him! Had something changed since their time in the hot spring that he didn't know about? The hanyou watched, gritting his teeth to keep silent as Kouga said his good-byes, and left just as quickly as he came. Once the intruder was gone, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, absolutely seething inside.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Wench?" he asked slowly, trying, and failing, to keep his composure.

"Oh, get over it, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear you, and your jealous whining. You know I'm not interested in Kouga," she said with a devious, almost teasing expression that only angered him more.

"It sure as hell didn't sound that way to me!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku interjected, hoping to bring some calm into the situation. "We all know that Kagome merely humors Kouga because they are friends. There is no reason to be angry."

"What the hell do you know about it? Huh, monk?" Miroku said nothing, not interested in being the focus of the hanyou's anger. "Then back the fuck off. This is between the wench and me, and she's got some fucking explaining to do!"

"Don't you talk about Kagome like that! You be nice to her, or I'll make you," Shippo yelled, puffing himself up as much as possible. Still, all the child's bravery dissolved when the hanyou turned angry eyes towards him. The kit jumped, and scrambled behind Sango's leg, making Inuyasha laugh darkly.

"Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk! And don't scare Shippo! He's just a kid! You know what? We need to work this out. Guys, why don't you just set up camp here," Kagome said before striding swiftly towards the still seething hanyou. She caught his sleeve, and tugged on it as she passed, murmuring softly, "Come on!"

At first, Inuyasha didn't want to follow. He was too angry to care who saw them fighting. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. When she tugged on his sleeve again, he saw a twinkle in her eye that confused him. She didn't look mad at all. Something was up, and he was going to find out what.


	8. Subjugation Can Be Fun

Chapter 8 - Subjugation Can Be Fun (No Ropes Necessary)*boom*

Inuyasha followed close behind as Kagome walked away from the rest of their group. His blood was still boiling in his veins while unsettling questions bounced around in his head. He didn't understand why Kagome had behaved so differently with Kouga than she usually did. In the past, she had always pulled her hands away, and told him no, even if the wolf never heard it. This time, however, she almost encouraged him!

After several minutes of walking, Kagome turned and looked at him. "Can they still hear us?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, why? Got something to confess that you don't want them to hear?"

Kagome scowled at the hanyou, reaching up, and taking hold of one of his ears. "You had better watch your attitude, or things aren't going to work out well for you," she hissed. When he tried to pull his sensitive appendage free, she only tightened her hold. "Now, you are going to carry me somewhere where they won't hear us, no matter how loud we yell."

"Fine, fine! Just let go of my fucking ear," he all but whined. She released him, and Inuyasha rubbed the furry little triangle for a moment before hunching down so that Kagome could scramble her way onto his back. His hands gripped her thighs as he rose, and began to run, but he found he couldn't enjoy it the way he usually did. Not even when she shifted, pressing her heat against him a little more. For once, he managed to run with her on his back without a massive boner, and while he would have previously considered that a victory, today he just wanted to find out what the hell was wrong with her.

Once he was certain they were more than far enough away from their pack, and that no one else was around to interrupt them, he crouched again, allowing her to slide off his back. When she was safely on her feet, he took a few steps away, keeping his back to her. He was so angry he thought he might explode, and looking at her would only make things worse. He didn't want all the progress they had made to be ruined, but he needed an explanation, and he needed one now.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked softly, the pain of her possibly trading up to the wolf suddenly rising up above his rage.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha whirled on her, eyes wide, unable to keep from screaming at her, no matter the possible consequences. "You, flirting with that flea-bag! You basically told him you'd be with him once the jewel is done! What...? When...?" His tone lowered once more, and he finished in almost a whisper. "Why?"

"I said no such thing. I think you're hearing things."

"The hell I am. You, bitch, told him you weren't ready to go with him yet, not that you were never going!"

"Bitch?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow lowered dangerously as she began to get genuinely angry. "Inuyasha, sit!" The hanyou slammed into the ground; face down, with a boom, and a grunt of pain before letting out a string of curses, muffled by the dirt. The miko knelt beside him and leaned close to one ear. "You had better watch what you call me, Inuyasha." When he began to lift his upper body from the ground, Kagome stopped him. "Don't get up. Roll over."

The tone of her voice instantly heated his blood, and he obeyed, unwilling to get sat again with the boner he now had. He lay there, flat on his back, and looked up at the beautiful woman of his dreams. The look in her eyes confused him. There was a combination of anger, and playfulness, with a devious hint that made him nervous.

"Good boy. Now, if I want to flirt with Kouga," she said before throwing her leg over his body to straddle his hips, "I will. You don't own me. Calling me a bitch is hazardous to your health," she murmured while leaning down, allowing her lips to brush softly against his cheek. "And for your information, I have no interest in mating Kouga. You should know that by now, and I'm disappointed that you don't trust me."

Running her words to the wolf through his mind once more, Inuyasha snarled. "Bullshit! You said you weren't ready **yet**! That sounds a hell of a lot like a yes to me." He tried to sit up, only to be flattened to the ground again when she spoke the magic word.

Frustrated that his insecurities were ruining what had otherwise been a successful plan, Kagome slid lower on his body, tugging at the ties of his hakama. The hanyou's eyes widened as she yanked his pants down, revealing his hard cock. No matter how angry or hurt he was, having her on top of him pretty much guaranteed he would be turned on, and he was. Painfully so.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you to be with Kouga?" she asked before trailing her tongue along the underside of his throbbing erection. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure at the new sensation. Kagome smirked before doing it again. "Do you really think I would let him touch me like I've let you?" she asked before swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. When it twitched away from her, she wrapped one hand around his length, and took the tip fully into her mouth, sucking firmly before releasing him. "Do you honestly think I want him?"

"I don't know," he whispered, more confused than ever. "You said..."

"I said," Kagome whispered back. She then took his entire length in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it teasingly as she slid it in and out several times. She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop, and licked the weeping tip. "I said what I said because I wanted you to get angry. It was the only way I could think of to finally get you alone."

She started again, and when his hands lifted, eager to burrow into her hair, the miko pulled back for just a moment to whisper 'sit', forcing his hands back to the ground. "Stay down, silly," she instructed before returning to her task in earnest.

She resumed her activity, her eyes watching his face for every little reaction. She had never done this before, but she heard about it from her friends enough times that she was certain she would be able to do a passable job. The look on his face as she hummed gave her the impression that maybe it was a little more than passable.

Inuyasha whined, moaned, and whimpered as she made him feel things that he had never even dreamed of. Again, her hand found his balls, and he groaned, knowing what would come next, aching for it. Without warning, Kagome pulled back, and the hanyou's head popped up in shock.

"What the hell?" he asked, the frustration of being so close to completion audible in his voice.

Kagome smiled seductively at him. "You still mad at me?"

"No, no, fuck no. Please, Kagome. If I had known that's what you were doing..."

Her smile widened, and she leaned back down, resuming her first ever blowjob. He clawed at the ground, searching for something to hold on to as the pleasure made his head spin, and he started rambling about just how good it felt, every word encouraging her. Kagome's hand tightened around his balls, wanting to know when he was about to finish. When he was close, she pulled back again, making him whine loudly.

"We're going to have to figure out some way to sneak off, because if faking a fight is our only option, they're only going to pay more attention to us."

"Kagome," he whimpered. "You're killing me!"

"You want to cum?" she asked seductively.

"Yes! Gods, yes!"

"Oh, alright," she teased in mock annoyance before taking his length in her mouth again. She sucked firmly, and then introduced him for the first time to her teeth while simultaneously giving his balls a firm squeeze. He cried out louder than she ever heard him before as his seed filled her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he lay there panting as she released him. Kagome sat up, and spit several times in an attempt to get as much of his ejaculate as possible out of her mouth.

Hearing her spit, Inuyasha's mind immediately supplied new worries. Did he taste horrible? Did she hate it? Or did she just not want to swallow it? Was it because he was a hanyou? Did she not want his release fouling her body? 'Damn it,' he thought. 'Not now. I am not thinking about this now.'

Determined to distract himself, Inuyasha swiftly but carefully pinned Kagome to the ground, eager to return the favor.


	9. Fingers are Fun

Chapter 9 - Fingers are Fun (Living Vicariously) *yawn*

For the first time ever, when Kagome mentioned that she needed to go home, Inuyasha didn't throw a tantrum. In fact, he was fine with it, so long as he could come along, that is. Once the rest of their pack was settled in at Kaede's, the pair headed towards the well. When they reached Kagome's house, Inuyasha was surprised to find it empty, the scents of her family old, as though they had been gone for a while.

"Kagome?" the hanyou asked. "Where is everyone?"

The miko shot him a wicked smirk as she plopped her bag down in the laundry room. "They went to visit my aunt. Won't be back for days."

"And you knew this?"

Her smirk widened. "Why do you think I said I needed to be back today? I have no intention of going to school while we're here, either."

In an instant, Inuyasha was hard as a rock. She had arranged for them to have the house all to themselves for days! His mind immediately began supplying images of all the things they could do, and his hands caught her hips, pulling her back against him.

Kagome laughed. "Not quite yet. Here, take your clothes off." When he shot her a confused look, she continued. "I want to get the laundry started, so strip. I've got clothes for you to wear while they're washing." She grabbed a shopping bag from the shelf over the washer and pulled out a pair of pants. "So, your clothes off, and put these on."

Inuyasha sighed, but did as she asked, noticing that her eyes stayed on him the entire time. When he finally dropped his hakama, the scent of her arousal hit him hard. He forced himself to pull on the pants she gave him; glad they were loose so they wouldn't cramp his erection. He waited as patiently as he could while she sorted her clothes, and loaded up the washer. Once she had closed it, and turned it on, he caught her waist, and lifted her to sit on the now humming machine.

"Inuyasha? What in the world?"

"You smell too fucking good, wench." He quickly, but carefully, removed her panties, having been threatened enough times now about not cutting them, and leaned in for a taste.

"In the laundry room?" Kagome asked, her cheeks burning red.

"It's not like anyone's here to walk in on us," he said with a grin before starting in earnest. He listened to her gasps and soft moans, and decided that he wanted to take it up a notch and try something he hadn't yet. He looked at his claws for a moment before slicing them off on his first three fingers, making sure there were no sharp edges. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Kagome looked down at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing, but when his tongue touched her once more, she cast the thought away. Her eyes widened as she felt his finger gently probing her entrance.

"Claws?" she asked quickly.

"Not a problem," he answered. "Do you not want me to...?"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. "Just start slow, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and went back to work, suckling her clit until she cried out in pleasure. At that moment, he slid his index finger inside her, moaning at the feel of her inner muscles squeezing it. He had no idea she would be that tight, and for a moment he was worried that he wouldn't be able to fuck her, something he had certainly been looking forward to. He moved his finger slowly in and out while flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit, smirking when her hips started moving.

"More," she gasped.

Though he wasn't quite sure it would fit, Inuyasha slowly pressed a second finger inside, listening for any sign of discomfort. Instead, he heard just the opposite as she moaned loudly.

"Faster. More," she demanded, greatly enjoying the feeling of his fingers moving inside her.

The feel of her passage stretching around his fingers as he added a third was enthralling, and he relaxed somewhat. Maybe he would be able to slide his way in there, if she ever intended on letting him, of course. Thoughts of just how her grasping walls would feel around his cock drove him on, and he brought Kagome to orgasm several times in a row until she was pushing at his head, and begging him to stop.

She felt as though her entire body had melted to the washer once he had finally stopped his pleasurable assault, and she sighed. "You are just so damn good at that."

At that moment, the washer clicked into the spin cycle, shaking the miko still splayed atop it. Inuyasha watched in aroused amusement as her still clothed breasts jiggled with the movement.

"Ugh, get me off this thing," she said with a groan. The vibrations were going right through her head, but she knew there was no way in hell her legs were going to hold her weight. Inuyasha picked her up gently, and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her out on her bed, and stepped back to take in the picture.

"This would be much better if you were naked," he said playfully.

"I'm not moving. Come here. Lay with me," she said while holding out one hand, beckoning him to her. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to join her, spooning her back with one arm around her waist, and the other under her head. "I wish we could sleep like this."

"Me, too," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "So, why don't we?"

"You... you'd be okay with that? With everyone knowing?"

"More than okay with it, wench. I want to scream it from the treetops to the world!"

Kagome laughed softly before yawning. "I'll think about it."


	10. Protection is Important

Chapter 10 - Protection is Important (He's Certainly Not Small!) *square*

Kagome awoke about an hour later to something hard poking her rather uncomfortably in the back. She shifted around in an attempt to dislodge it, and when that was unsuccessful, she reached behind her and grabbed hold of it. Still half asleep, she tugged, hoping to move whatever it was so that she could return to her quite pleasant dreams.

"You know," Inuyasha purred in her ear before playfully licking the shell, "that doesn't come off."

Understanding finally struck and Kagome let go, blushing madly. "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You're welcome to yank on it anytime, Kagome."

The miko laughed, and sat up, running her fingers through her hair, hoping to tame her bed head. "Take off your pants," she ordered.

"You gonna get naked too, wench?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He didn't mind baring it all for her, but it was so much more fun skin to skin.

"Just do it. There's something I need to try."

With an overdramatic sigh, the hanyou shimmied about of his pants, watching as Kagome dug around in her nightstand. She sat up, a victorious grin on her face, as she held up a shiny, unidentifiable square. Always a little insecure about his lack of knowledge when it came to things from Kagome's time, he stayed silent, waiting to see what she had planned.

"This," she said, before tearing open the package, and removing another strange, this time round, item, "is a condom." She leaned over, and very carefully rolled the thing over his seemingly ever-present erection. "Damn, Inuyasha. Are you ever not hard?"

"Sometimes, right after I cum," he answered playfully, but still honestly. "Sometimes, not even then."

"Lucky me," she said with a grin. She frowned at the level of difficulty she was experiencing, but finally got the thing on, and studied it. She had never seen a latex-wrapped penis before, after all. "So, how's it feel?"

"Tight," he replied, trying not to let his discomfort show. "It feels like the thing is trying to squeeze my dick off."

"I was afraid of this," the miko said before wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him slowly in an attempt to get his mind off it.

"Afraid of what?" he asked nervously.

"That it wouldn't fit. See, this one is made for average sized guys. When I first saw you, it, I had a feeling you would be too big."

Inuyasha internally panicked. What did she mean by too big? Too big to be with her? Sure, he had worried about that when he felt just how tight she was, but not once he manage to get three fingers inside her at once. Could they never be together if this strange thing didn't fit him? A small part of him was proud that his cock was above average, but it wasn't worth it if it meant he could never slide into her slick heat.

"What's this thing for anyway?"

"You have to wear one when we have sex," she replied matter-of-factly.

The hanyou's eyes widened, and his cock swelled and hardened further. She intended to have sex with him, then? He hoped, of course, but had never been sure. Before he met Kagome, he had never believed he would get the chance, being a half-breed and all. Her acceptance of him had changed things a little, but a part of his mind had always been there to remind him what he was, and what he did or didn't deserve. This was big news! She had actually been planning for them to go all the way!

Kagome smirked at the expression on his face, and tightened her grip, only to yelp as the latex snapped under the tension. "Yup, I thought that might happen." She looked at what was left of the condom, finding that the only part that remained intact was a ring just around the base of Inuyasha's shaft.

"Well, what does it mean?" he asked insistently. "What's this thing for, anyway?"

The miko smiled at him and started removing the remains. "It keeps your... stuff... from getting inside me."

Inuyasha was instantly on guard. "What the hell? First, you spit it out, and now it can't get inside you? What, you can't let your body be fouled by filthy half-breed seed?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "It's not like that, and you know I hate that word! I like you just the way you are, as a hanyou. You need to stop worrying about that so much. I spit because it hit the back of my throat, and it felt weird. The condom is to keep you from getting me pregnant."

"Don't want to bring another mixed-blood abomination into the world?" he asked bitterly, turning his head away from her to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Stop it," she growled in frustration, throwing one leg over his waist to sit on his abdomen.

The hanyou groaned, unable to ignore the feel of her bare core pressed against him, no matter how upset he was. Still, he refused to look at her. At least, he did until she grabbed his forelocks, and forcefully turned his face. She leaned down, pressing her forehead to his, nose to nose, so he had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Think about it, Inuyasha. I'm sixteen years old. I have no intention of having a baby, yet."

"Pup."

Kagome smiled softly. "Pup. Can you imagine us traipsing around Feudal Japan with me pregnant? It would make traveling so much harder, and then once it was born... Fighting demons and collecting jewel shards with a newborn? It would be one more weakness for Naraku to exploit, one more child to keep safe. Even without Naraku, Shippo is being so weird, and clingy lately. If we had a pup," her smile widened as she said the new word, "we would never have time to ourselves. Don't you want it to be us, just us, for a while?"

"You mean it? It's not because of what I am?"

"Of course not," she answered before pressing her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss. "I have no intention of getting knocked up any time soon."

"Knocked up?" he repeated.

"Pregnant."

He smiled a genuine smile at her, and kissed her again, this time more passionate and needy. "You know, Shippo's only acting that way because of this."

"Huh?"

"He thinks of you as his mother, and he can sense something is different between us. He probably has no idea what it is, but he can sense it, and it's making him act more territorial. The runt hasn't quit scent-marking you since we came back the last time."

"Oh," she said slowly. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think of it. So, what are we going to do since the thing doesn't fit?"

Kagome smiled, and kissed the tip of his nose playfully. "We go shopping."


	11. Stocking Up

Chapter 11 - Stocking Up (How Many Times Can a Hanyou Screw Before it Chafes?) *rustle*

"Hmm," Kagome hummed thoughtfully to herself.

"What's up, wench?"

The miko sighed. "Gods, can't you think of something else to call me? I'm getting awfully tired of wench."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, but just about anything would be better than that, except bitch, of course."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll come up with something. Is there a problem?" he asked, wondering why she had been staring at the rows of boxes for so long.

"No, I'm just trying to decide whether to get the box of three or the box of twelve."

The hanyou frowned in confusion. "Why would we need more than one?"

Kagome laughed, though she regretted it when she saw the look on his face. "You have to use a new one every time."

"Oh, well then the box of twelve, of course!"

The miko grinned, finding a new opportunity to tease him. "But what if we do it, don't like it, and never want to do it again?"

"I can promise you I'll like it, and I'll make sure you do, too, no matter what it takes. I mean, if you like what I do with my tongue and fingers, just imagine what it will be like with my cock."

Kagome flushed a brilliant red, quickly looking around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. "Don't talk like that in public!" she hissed. "What if someone heard you?"

"Then they'd know that you will be getting thoroughly fucked as soon as possible," he answered with a wicked smirk.

"Men," Kagome grumbled, quickly grabbing the box of twelve extra-large condoms, and dropping it into the basket she held. Inuyasha moved behind her, pulling her back against him. He ground his erection against her ass while the hand on her waist slowly moved lower. She swatted his hand away before adding two more identical boxes to the basket, making Inuyasha chuckle.

"It's a good thing Mama was able to sell those coins I brought back. She got a good price for them, too." When Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her statement, Kagome continued. "These damn things aren't cheap. We'll have to figure out how many we'll need to last from when we leave until we come back for more supplies, because if we run out, we're out. People are going to think we're nymphomaniacs, buying enough condoms to last for a few weeks all at once, especially considering how horny you are!"

"Could your mother sell more coins if we got them?" he asked, now concerned that his sex life would be constrained by Kagome's family's budget. If Mrs. Higurashi knew what her daughter was spending her supply money on, he had a feeling he would no longer be welcome at the shrine.

"Always. Not just coins, either. All kinds of things from the Feudal Era would sell, and no one would question us having them since, as a shrine, we have all kinds of artifacts. Don't worry, Inuyasha. I've already got quite a bit of money saved. We'll be fine."

She found it incredibly amusing, just how concerned Inuyasha was about sex. Sure, he was basically a teenage boy, even if he was decades older than her, and sex was always on the mind of an average teen, but it still seemed odd. Inuyasha had always avoided physical contact, except when he carried her. He always seemed uncomfortable when she hugged him, or wanted to lean against him at night. Now, she realized, it wasn't that he disliked her touch, but that it turned him on too much! If only she had known, they could have avoided so many problems.

She was also amazed by just how much sex seemed to be worming its way into her thoughts. She never considered herself to have a dirty mind, but now she wasn't so sure. Naughty thoughts, even naughtier dreams, and the overwhelming urge for him to touch her were on her mind constantly. Though she was sure she wasn't quite as bad as Inuyasha, she certainly was aroused far more than she would consider normal or healthy. Maybe it was just because she had an incredibly attractive male at her disposal, always happy to please.

Trying to corral her thoughts, the miko turned to study all of the other products in that particular section of the store, as she never really had the chance to explore there before. Something caught her eye, and Kagome picked up a purple box, turning it over to read the small print on the back.

"I didn't know they carried these things here!" Immediately her mind was back in the gutter, all new ideas popping up.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He watched as she grabbed another box, and appeared to be comparing the descriptions.

"I wish they had pictures on the boxes! How am I supposed to know which to buy if I don't know what shapes they are? Inuyasha, make sure no one's looking. I'm going to open them."

The hanyou nodded and turned, using his powerful senses to ensure no one would catch Kagome doing something he assumed was not allowed, all the while listening to the rustle of paper sliding against paper as his miko checked out whatever was inside those boxes.

"Alright, we're good," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha turned again, immediately noticing that three more boxes had been added to the basket she held.

"What are those?" he asked again, slightly irritated that she seemed to be ignoring his question.

Kagome smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. I think we're done."

"You don't need anything else?"

The miko wandered the aisles for a few minutes before shaking her head. "No, we'll have to come back for supplies later. I don't have my list, and I know I'd end up forgetting something. Come on." She led him to the check-out, doing her best to not make eye contact with the cashier as she blushed, slightly embarrassed by her purchases.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, stood beside her with one hand possessively on her waist, smirking at the young man scanning the packages. His expression clearly and proudly proclaimed 'I am totally fucking this girl later', and once Kagome had paid, their items triple bagged by request, the cashier shot him a thumbs up, making sure she didn't see it. The hanyou had to swallow his laughter, knowing his miko wouldn't appreciate the exchange at all.

Once they were outside, Inuyasha took the bags from Kagome, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know, I could get us home much faster."

The miko giggled. "You do realize that just because we have the condoms now doesn't mean we're doing it the second we walk through the door."

"Why not?" he asked. That was exactly what he had been thinking would happen! She made it clear that they couldn't have sex without the condoms. They went and bought the condoms. Now, they should use the damn condoms, right?!

"I was thinking I should have some dinner first, since we napped through lunch. You wouldn't want me too tired and weak with hunger to be able to participate, right?" she asked with a grin. "Besides, don't you want some ramen?"

"There's something else I'd much rather eat," he said suggestively, making her blush once more.

"You'd pick... that... over ramen?"

"Every time," he answered honestly. "But I suppose I can wait while you eat, and, since you'll be eating anyway, I might as well."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you might as well."

The couple made their way up the shrine steps. At the top, Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms, and carried her towards the house. He nuzzled his nose into her hair as she unlocked the door, and he carried her inside, directly into the kitchen. He set the miko down, and placed the bags on the table. When he started poking at the still unidentified boxes, Kagome swatted his hand.

"Don't make me hide them. Those are for later, for fun. They're surprises, so behave yourself."


	12. Cleared for Entry

Chapter 12 - Cleared for Entry (Not Quite Point and Shoot) *heart*

Kagome had to fight down the urge to smile as she watched Inuyasha twitch anxiously. His foot was tapping at a ridiculous speed, and every few moments, he would look over at her, and then force his gaze away while trying to stifle a sigh. She didn't doubt that if she made him wait much longer, he would explode; his fuse was growing shorter and shorter by the second. She very slowly chewed the last bite of her sandwich before rising to put her plate, his bowl, and their glasses in the sink. She turned to face him, knowing that he was watching her every move, and smiled sweetly.

"Okay, Inuyasha. We can go upstairs now."

She had barely finished speaking before he was in front of her, one hand in her hair, pulling her lips to his while his other slid up her thigh. His miko shivered against him and the hanyou smirked. He lifted her off her feet, and groaned as her legs wrapped around his hips for balance. He could feel the heat from her pussy burning through his pants and he turned, ready to race to her room. He had only made it a few steps when her voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, the bags?"

With an exaggerated sigh, he backed up, leaning towards the table, allowing Kagome to gather their very important purchases. With her arms around his neck, the bags hung behind his back, and once again Inuyasha began to make his way to his destination.

Kagome pressed her lips to his jaw, shifting her hips against him, and the hanyou moaned, his legs going weak. He managed to stay upright, beginning to climb the stairs, when she did it again. His knees gave out, and he set her carefully on the step above where he now knelt. He pressed his aching erection against her while kissing her senseless, soaking in the muffled sounds of her moans. Eager and impatient, he started tugging at her shirt, only to be pushed back.

"I am not losing my virginity on the staircase, Inuyasha."

"Aww, why not?" he whined, grinding himself against her again.

"Because I'm not," she answered, only mildly annoyed. "Later on, you can fuck me on every surface in every room in this house, but the first time we are doing it on my bed!"

Inuyasha sighed dramatically and forced himself to his feet, lifting her along with him. "Then you need to stop making it so hard to walk," he muttered, moving faster this time. He made it to her door before she had a chance to respond, and he kicked it closed behind him. He set her on the edge of the mattress and pulled back, quickly yanking his shirt over his head, eager to remove their clothing.

Kagome dropped one bag to the floor before pulling a box out of the other one. She ripped open the cardboard and tore one shiny square off of the long strip, allowing the rest to fall to the floor as well. She held the condom packet carefully between her teeth as she removed her shirt and slid off her bra. She unclasped her pants, only to squeal in surprise as Inuyasha finished the job, yanking her pants and panties off in one swift motion. She looked up at him in surprise and giggled at the look on his face, like a kid in a candy store.

The hanyou leaned down, pressing his chest to hers, causing them both to moan at the skin-to-skin sensation. He carefully plucked the condom from her mouth and set it aside so that he could kiss her. He slowly made his way lower, worshiping every inch of her body. Though he wanted nothing more than to thrust his way inside her and hump her until he came, he knew that he needed to ensure that she was prepared. He had heard Miroku talk about virgins enough times to know that she was very likely to experience pain in the beginning, and he also knew that he could possibly lessen it by making sure she was good and ready.

His fingers found her slick folds, thrilled to discover just how aroused she was already. He studied his already regrown claws for a moment before slicing them off again. He knew she was tight, but maybe if he used his fingers first, his entry would be easier for her. It was certainly worth a try, and he had been planning on heading down there anyway. She smelled far too good for him to not get a taste, and experience told him that she quite enjoyed what he did to her with his tongue. He wanted this to be the best experience of her life, not only so that she would allow him to fuck her again and again, but also because she deserved the best. Sure, he wasn't even close to being the best for her, but he could certainly give it his all.

Kagome lifted her head to look down at Inuyasha in confusion. She was certain that he would skip right to the main event now that he had permission, but she wasn't going to complain. She wanted him quite badly, but she could wait. The miko moaned and gasped in pleasure as the hanyou used every bit of his experience to bring her to orgasm several times. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and tugged at his hair, pulling him up her body.

He looked into her eyes and licked his lips before he kissed her. "You're sure, right, Kagome?"

She raised an eyebrow at the hanyou in question. "You trying to talk me out of it?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just... I didn't want to... I needed to be sure that..." Inuyasha sighed in frustration at his inability to form a coherent thought.

Kagome took pity on him and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips finally parted, she smiled. "I want you, Inuyasha. I want you now, and I'm one hundred percent certain I want to be doing this with you."

Inuyasha smiled as well and pressed his hips forward, hoping to slide his way to heaven, only to bend his cock uncomfortably when he missed her opening.

"The condom," she whispered. "Roll over for me."

The hanyou quickly obeyed while mentally cursing himself for forgetting, not once but twice, the very important item Kagome said was a must if they were going to have sex. He could only hope that she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, and that he was far too excited and distracted to remember. He watched with interest as Kagome tried to apply the still strange-looking item. Her hands shook, partly because of the orgasms he already gave her and partly because of her nervousness. His hand found hers, and he helped her roll the thing over his erection, making sure to only use his claw-free fingers.

Kagome looked down at him with a smirk. "Next time, I'm on top."

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "But this time, I am," he replied while scooping her up in his arms. He laid her on the bed with her head on her pillow, and crawled up between her legs, fully enjoying the way her thighs spread for him. The sight of her, fully nude and waiting, was a beautiful thing, and he arranged himself, finally ready to take her virginity while giving her his own. Again he leaned in, growling in frustration when he couldn't find the right spot.

"You can't just poke around in the dark," Kagome said while rolling her eyes. "Here." She reached down and wrapped her hand around his length, lining the head of his cock up with her opening. "Go slow, okay?"

Inuyasha pushed forward as slowly as he was able, watching her face for any discomfort while biting his own lip to keep in the whimper of pleasure, his heart pounding in his ears. He glanced down, wanting to see his dick disappearing inside of her body, and found that he couldn't rip his eyes away. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, overwhelmed by the new sensations.

"Fuck, Kagome. You're so tight. So hot. You feel so good."

The miko smiled. She had expected at least some pain, knowing just how large he was, but she was relieved to have felt none. Instead, she felt full, stretched tight, but in a good way. She lifted her hips, making him slide just a tad deeper, and she moaned. "You don't feel too bad yourself."

Suddenly, a thought struck the hanyou, and though a part of his mind screamed to keep his mouth shut, he said it anyways. "Wait. If you're never done this before, shouldn't there have been some kind of barrier?"


	13. Filter in Need of Service

Chapter 13 - Filter in Need of Service (Think Before You Speak!) *circle*

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked through grit teeth. "What, exactly, are you asking me?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard. After all they had been through together, he had the nerve to question her virginity? To ask where her damn barrier was? Did he really think that she had been with someone else and lied to him about it? How dare he?!

Eyes wide, Inuyasha immediately tried to find a way to back out of the mess he just strolled into. "I mean, if you're not, I mean if you weren't, it wouldn't matter to me. It's just that Miroku always said that..."

The miko rolled her eyes with a groan. "Fucking Miroku. Inuyasha, I can't believe that you're asking me this! I was a virgin! I'm not anymore thanks to you, but I was a virgin, you jackass."

"But, the barrier...?" he asked dumbly, his voice meek, terrified that he just screwed up on a massive scale.

"Let me explain something to you. This so-called barrier is just a little layer of skin right across the opening. Some girls, it covers the whole thing. Some, it's barely there at all. Being physically active, riding a bike, a horse, or a **speeding hanyou**," Kagome growled, "can break the damn thing." When he opened his mouth to continue, she glared at him and he quickly closed it with a click of his teeth. "If that didn't do it, using tampons for my cycle would have, or being thrown around like a rag doll by demons, and if not, your fingers certainly would have taken care of it, you idiot!"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what a tampon was, but considering the conversation, assumed it went inside her. Humbled, he whispered, "Oh." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Accuse me of lying to you about being a virgin? Basically call me a whore? You damn well better not have meant to." The miko slowly took in a breath in an attempt to calm her seething rage. "I know things are different in the Feudal Era. Back then I would have been outcast or killed if there was no barrier for my husband to break. Men are so stupid. It's not like it's sealed for freshness! I guess I should have expected you to question it. Why in the hell do you listen to Miroku anyway?"

"He said he's had lots of experience with virgins," Inuyasha muttered. He would rather not have answered at all, but he didn't dare anger Kagome any more than he already had. He was inside her, damn it. Finally inside her, and he had to open his fucking mouth, and call her a liar. What the hell was wrong with his brain? He could have at least waited until they were finished to ask his question, but no, he had to just blurt it out right then and ruin everything. If she forced him to stop, he was sure that his dick would just split right down the middle from the astounding amount of pressure. She felt so good, and all he wanted was to go back just a minute or two and sew his lips shut so he could finally get off!

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So Miroku's a cherry popper, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Wonder how many girls' lives he's ruined doing that? Talking a dumb village girl out of her virginity and, with it, the possibility of any real future? He really is a selfish jerk sometimes, isn't he?"

"Cherry popper?" Inuyasha repeated, confused by the strange phrase.

"Never mind. I'll be giving him a serious talking to later. Now, Inuyasha, I have never been with another man like I have been with you. Hell, I've never even been kissed before that first day." She shifted her hips slightly, causing the hanyou to groan. "Damn, you're still hard? I'm ready to castrate you, and you're still hard?"

The hanyou blushed and ducked his head. "You feel good," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I-I never should have questioned it. Sometimes shit pops into my head, and I say it before I've had a chance to think it through."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Kagome said with a small smile. "You've never had a brain-to-mouth filter."

"So, I was your first kiss? I thought for sure you'd have kissed that little guy from your classes."

"Hojo? Ugh, no. You were my first kiss, and everything you've done to me was my first, too. You are most definitely the first to be inside of me."

'And hopefully the last,' he thought, before leaning down to kiss her softly, apologetically.

"So, since you are, you know, inside me," the miko said before clenching her inner muscles, causing Inuyasha to whine in pleasure as she tightened around him. "Maybe we could continue?"

"Fuck, woman, how'd you do that?" he asked in awe.

"What?" she replied with a smirk before doing it again. "This?"

"Gods, I thought you were tight before. You could strangle the life out of me!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah? But what a way to go."

Inuyasha nodded before leaning down to kiss her more passionately this time, beyond relieved that she hadn't ordered him off of her. "One hell of a way to go." The hanyou mentally sighed in relief that they had managed to circle back to where they were before he said what had to be the stupidest thing to ever pass his lips. If he ruined things with her, he didn't know what he would have done. The stakes were so much higher now than when they were just friends and companions, back when he was hiding his attraction to the miko. Now, if he screwed up, he could lose her completely, something he definitely did not want to happen.


	14. All the Way

Chapter 14 - All the Way (Don't Get Too Excited)*diamond*

Kagome clenched her inner muscles again, and Inuyasha cursed. "Woman, if you keep doing that, this is going to be over before it starts," he breathed while fighting his body's desire to come right then and there.

"Then maybe you should start moving," she said while shifting her hips against him.

The hanyou smirked and pulled back slowly, biting his lip to hold in a whimper of pleasure, before sliding back inside just as slowly. Kagome moaned as his body pressed close to hers, and he did it again, setting a relaxed rhythm. He was afraid to go much faster, unsure of just how he was supposed to be doing this.

"Inuyasha," the miko whined, lifting her hips to meet his downward motion. "Faster."

The hanyou hesitantly sped up his motions, groaning at the feel of her muscles fluttering around his length. She was so hot, and her body clung to him tighter than he had ever been able to grasp his cock with his hand. "So good," he whispered, pressing kisses along her jaw line.

"I said faster," she growled in frustration. "Harder. You're not going to hurt me. If you keep this up though, you just might kill me."

"You sure?" he asked. He knew he was far stronger than a human male could ever be, and he could move much faster as well. He feared that his demon strength and speed could hurt her, something he never, ever wanted to do.

Kagome's hands slid down his back to grasp his ass tightly, her nails digging into his skin. She used the added leverage to thrust her hips upward, causing his body to smack her clit. She gasped in pleasure, throwing her head back as she rotated, grinding against him so that his pubic hair rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves. "Gods, yes," she hissed.

Both surprised and encouraged by her actions and her reaction to them, Inuyasha increased his speed in earnest this time, thrusting with more force so that the sound of skin hitting skin filled his ears, along with his miko's moans and cries of pleasure. Her inner walls twitched faster around him before clamping down so tight he had to fight to continue. It felt as though her body was trying to hold him in and keep him out at the same time, and it was exquisite. His eyes widened as he heard her curse under her breath, and he slowed his movements in concern.

"Kagome?"

"Don't stop," she breathed, shifting her hips in an attempt to keep up the incredible sensations. "Don't you dare stop."

The hanyou smirked and resumed his previous speed, mentally ordering himself not to finish yet. He wanted this to go on forever, and though he could tell by the way she clamped down on him that she had obviously reached orgasm once, he wanted her to do it for him again and again before he allowed his own. "You like it?" he asked, stopping to grind against her.

"Yes, I like it. Fuck, I love it. Don't stop."

Kagome began moving with him, meeting every thrust eagerly, and Inuyasha increased his speed, only to accidently pull out too far and miss her opening on the next inward thrust, bending his cock forcefully. He immediately pulled back, cursing in pain, and the miko sat up slightly in surprise.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She felt him poke her but it hadn't hurt, so she was confused by the look on his face.

"Broke my dick," he muttered, plopping backwards onto his ass and inspecting his very sore penis. "I broke my fucking dick."

Kagome sat up fully and leaned down to look at his erection. "It looks alright. If you'd really broken it, it would be all misshapen and purple."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, eyes as big as saucers. "You can actually break your dick?!"

The miko laughed and began to slowly stroke him. "Yeah, you can, but you didn't. Now, are you gonna live? We can stop if you want, but I figured you might want to actually finish."

Shaking off the remnants of pain, the hanyou pushed her back onto the bed and carefully lined his cock up with her entrance. "That can **never** happen again," he mumbled while sliding inside her once again.

"Got a little too eager, huh?"

"Well, I was moving and you were moving and... damn it, Kagome, if you want me to go fast and hard, you've gotta stay fucking still." He pressed his lips to hers in a playful kiss before continuing. "Let **me** fuck **you**, woman."

"If you insist," she said with a grin. "But then you'd better do it right." She kissed him back, moaning softly as his hands caught her hips, holding her in place as he began to increase his pace. Thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being completely in control, he began to pull her body against his with every thrust, losing himself in the scent of her arousal and the sounds of her pleasure. He shifted mostly upright so that he could move more freely, enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing with each impact of their bodies.

There was at least one benefit to nearly snapping his cock in half. He was incredibly close to finishing, with or without his permission, but the pain and momentary break in the ecstasy of being inside her put a stop to it, giving him back the time he sorely wanted. He increased the force behind his thrusts and groaned as she tightened around him again, experiencing another powerful climax.

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head, and her vision went black, light seeping back in slowly, little points in the darkness like sparkling diamonds. "Oh Gods," she whispered on an inward breath. Inuyasha continued at the same pace, and her back arched as she reached an even higher plane of pleasure. Her hands clutched his upper arms tightly as he leaned down and covered her shoulder and neck with eager kisses.

"You feel so fucking good, Kagome. I don't want this to ever end."

Unsure if she could survive another orgasm without passing out, the miko clenched her inner muscles, crying out as his hips jerked, and he thrust deeper than he managed before. He hit a spot inside her that made her toes curl, and she climaxed again. Inuyasha growled as he came with her. He hadn't expected it, which only seemed to make it that much more powerful. When his muscles finally unlocked, he collapsed on top of her, his weight held up on his elbows while he panted against her shoulder.

When she could see straight again, Kagome ran her hands up and down his back and pressed her lips to his temple. "Inuyasha, that was... incredible."

Finally catching his breath, he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Gods, Kagome, I love yo..." His eyes widened as he realized what he was saying, quickly trying to catch himself. "your body," he finished.

The miko smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "I know," she whispered. "Me, too."

The hanyou looked at her in confusion. As he stared into her eyes, he slowly began to understand what she really meant. He smiled and then kissed her passionately. "We are definitely doing that again."

"Yes, we are."


	15. Next Time

Chapter 15 - Next Time (She'll be on Top Eventually)*knock, knock*

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha slowly withdrew from her body, her head falling back onto her pillow.

"What the hell do I do with this thing now?" Inuyasha asked while studying the used condom. It looked strange, his ejaculate spread around underneath it.

"I don't know. Just... Just grab a tissue, slip it off, then wrap it in the tissue and toss it. You can grab another tissue to clean yourself off with." She was silent for a moment before muttering, "Oh, that's going to be lovely."

"What?" the hanyou asked in concern.

"What the hell are we going to do with them in your time? We can't just leave condoms lying around."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Burn them?"

"That would smell great," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe not."

"We're going to have to keep them in a zipper bag, and toss them in my time. Gods, can you imagine if someone found them in the trash? They'd think we had an orgy on the shrine!"

"Orgy?" Inuyasha repeated, frowning when Kagome giggled at his ignorance. He turned away, trying to hide the hurt, and she tugged at his hair to make him look at her again.

"Sorry. I forget, sometimes that you don't know as much as I do about sex. An orgy, it's group sex, like a bunch of people all together just screwing everyone. It would be the only logical explanation for a bag full of used condoms. Can you imagine explaining that to Sango or, god forbid, Miroku? Shippo cannot find them, used or not. I am not explaining rubbers to a kid."

"We'll figure it out, woman," Inuyasha said as he tossed the tissue-wrapped condom in her trash. "We'll just have to make sure no one goes digging in your bag. Maybe keep them in a smaller bag?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "We'll work it out. Sex in your time is just so much more complicated."

"It's worth the trouble," the hanyou said with a smirk.

The miko smiled at him before climbing to her feet, finding her legs wobbly. "I'm all sweaty and sticky. I'm going to go take a shower."

Inuyasha watched as she left the room, not bothering to cover herself. He sat alone on her bed for a few minutes before a thought popped into his head. With a smirk, he searched out the strip of condoms Kagome had dropped earlier.

Kagome had just stepped under the nice, warm water when she heard the strangest sound. It was like knocking, but it was more of a dull thud. The miko furrowed her brows in confusion. "Inuyasha?" she called out, peeking around the shower curtain. She saw the bathroom door open, revealing the hanyou in all his naked glory. "What in the hell were you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked and walked over to the bathroom counter. "I was knocking."

"How?" she asked slowly. The look on his face told her it was going to be an interesting answer.

The hanyou lifted his dick and allowed it to land, with a thunk, on the bathroom counter. When Kagome's eyes widened, he did it again, chuckling at her expression.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked in awe.

"Nah. So, I was thinking... I'm all sweaty and sticky, too, but I never did learn how to work this shower thing. Maybe you could show me?"

Kagome smiled and pulled back the curtain all the way, inviting him in. "I thought you didn't like the shower."

"Not when your little brother was trying to show me, but if you're in here with me," he said while stepping in to join her. "I think I can manage it." He snapped the shower curtain closed and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. "You know, I rather like it when you're all slick and wet."

"That sounded dirty," Kagome said with a grin.

"Maybe I meant it to." He ground his erection against her thigh and the miko moaned softly. "I believe I was promised sex in every room of the house, and on every surface." He lifted his free hand, showing off his thoughtfulness in bringing a condom with him. "I didn't forget this time."

"Really? In the shower?"

"You up for it? I mean, if you're too tired or sore or something..."

Kagome smiled and took the foil square from his hand. "I'm up for it. And I know you are," she said while teasingly running her fingertips over his erection. "But next time, I'm on top."

Inuyasha leaned in to nibble on her neck, making her moan softly. "Sure, Kagome. Next time." He watched eagerly as she applied the condom to his length, determined to learn how to do so himself at some point in the future. When she had finished, he caught her hips and lifted her off her feet, pressing her back against the wall. Kagome gasped at the cool tile against her hot skin, and she reached up, adjusting the showerhead so that it sprayed on them both. "A little help?" the hanyou whispered, and she grasped his length, lining it up with her entrance.

He slid in slowly, groaning into her shoulder in pleasure. This time he wanted to go slower, wanted to enjoy every second of it and draw it out for as long as possible. His lips found hers as his hips moved in a lazy rhythm. When she tried to move with him, he held tighter to her hips and shook his head.

"No. We go at my speed this time."

Kagome groaned in frustration, but kissed him back with passion. Her ankles locked behind his back, restricting his thrusts, keeping their bodies closer together. The buildup was slower this time, but it made it all the more amazing, and when she reached her first peak, the miko bit Inuyasha's shoulder to keep from screaming. She rode her climax for longer than before, the hanyou grinding against her, stimulating her clit to keep her flying as long as possible.

His body ached to finish as well, but he had more control this time, having already reached orgasm earlier. He couldn't keep his lips off of hers, the water dripping off their bangs, running down their noses and cheeks, making their kisses wet and messy, but neither minded. When Kagome's head fell back against the tile in pleasure as she found her peak once again, the hanyou peppered her shoulder with nips and licks.

Minutes passed before he felt his end approaching. He buried his nose in her throat, panting heavily as he tried to prolong the moment. Her walls twitched around his length before clamping down, and he was finished. Though he tried to hold it back, he snarled as he came, thrusting deeply one final time. Her legs tightened around his hips, locking him inside of her, while her hands burrowed into his hair, clinging tightly.

It took forever for him to be able to move again, and when he could, he pulled back just enough to look at her. She was clearly exhausted, but also well sated. He kissed her one final time before slowly pulling out, feeling her legs slide down his hips. He held her up, not at all convinced that she could support her own weight, and then swept her into his arms. She smiled at him and lay her head on his shoulder. He turned off the water like an expert and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and covered her with it as best he could without putting her down.

Inuyasha shifted her weight slightly, managing to slip the condom off and toss it in the bathroom trash, before carrying her back into her bedroom. It was definitely time for sleep, and he intended to hold her all night long.


End file.
